Promise
by vamphony
Summary: Making a silly promise as children never seemed like it could be a dream come true. But, once you've found your soul mate, that promise becomes all the more meaningful when you're in love.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Hello, everyone. Welcome back to my page and my stories!

Before you start this, I just wanted to say I'm dying to hear your thought already because I worked super hard on this so make sure you tell me what you think!

Enjoy!

* * *

 _"Damon! I need you to promise me something" Elena demanded, pouting her_ _red lips from her juice she drunk minutes before._ _The light breeze touched the leaves and they danced in the air of November._ _She could almost see the wind, for it seemed to move everything slightly, like it was in control over the whole earth. Her dark_ _hair flew in wild directions as Damon tucked his_ _hair,_ _that reached to just barely reached the top of his neck,_ _behind his ear._ _The overcast sky was streaked by brilliant orange, the sinking sun giving a new light to the dull landscape in the town._

 _The_ _raven-haired_ _boy stood up from the grass, tilting his head at the brunette and then nodding, urging_ _for her to continue._

 _"Promise me that if we haven't found someone that makes us happier than we are_ _together_ _by when we reach twenty-five, we'll get married... and maybe even have a few babies" She said, her voice suddenly soft, her cheeks growing red from the thought of having babies with_ _her_ _childhood best friend._

 _Damon's breath caught in his throat at her words and his palms started sweating. His throat became dry and he_ _repeatedly_ _swallowed but his mouth was still as dry as if he had breathed with his mouth all night while he slept. He wiped his_ _hands_ _on his pants, trying to get the wetness off as his heart started beating faster. His mouth slightly hung open,_ _still_ _blown away by the soft, sweet words that had come from_ _her_ _mouth._

 _His hand reached for hers and we wrapped his small fingers around hers, licking his lips, pulling her closer. She_ _furrowed_ _her_ _eyebrows in confusion but gasped when he pulled her and she gently hit his body, her chest touching his. He smiled, nervous and happy._

 _"Anything you want, 'Lena. I promise"_

Damon smirked into the mirror at the memory, fixing the tie around his neck. The sweet melody from outside filled his ear and the smirk turned into a smile. He was getting married to the love of his life, today. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, imagining Elena was in the room with him, wiping off the lint of his suit, even though half the time there was none. He imagined her running her hands through his hair because it was, "Soft" and kissing his lips as they laid on the couch, lying his head on her breasts before falling asleep.

The door opened and closed before Stefan came into view in the mirror, a teasing smile on his face.

"I guess you finally got what you wanted after chasing away her boyfriends for years"

The smirk returned to Damon's face. His work had paid off. After scaring all the _boys_ that even _thought_ about taking his girl, she had finally jumped into his arms.

The most recent one was 3 years ago, days before he had Elena in his bed.

 _Damon walked behind the blonde boy, the hoodie pulled over his head, hiding his face. The_ _moon_ _was high in the sky, shining down on the Earth and the boy sat down a bench, waiting for the bus. Damon walked closer and the boy looked up through nervous eyes, having noticed a man in a hoodie_ _following_ _him. Damon sat next to the boy, closer than a normal person would and the other boy looked over from the corner of his eye. And, before he knew it, he was snatched up from the bench now in the man's arms._

 _"Don't kill_ _me!" Matt begged, cringing_ _away fearful to look at the man._

 _"I won't if you leave Elena alone" Damon demanded, tightening his grip on the boy's flimsy shirt. Matt instantly perked up at the voice and the words. He turned his head back to the man's face, half covered in darkness from the_ _light post_ _next to him but it was clear who it was._

 _"Damon?" Matt demanded, suddenly angry. His eyes narrowed when the_ _raven-haired_ _man didn't speak back. "Ugh, I heard about this from the other guys. You scare Elena's other boyfriend's away so you can have her to yourself but you won't do it to me". I_ _genuinely_ _like Elena and no jealous childhood best friend will take her away from me" The boy spat but his nerves started to rise once more when Damon just smirked at the confession. It resembled one of a serial kill you'd see on TV._

 _"Well, they were right," Damon said, the smirk turning into a_ _cynical_ _smile before it_ _completely_ _disappeared, his face suddenly hard. "Because Elena's mine. She's always been mine and always will be mine and anyone_ _standing_ _in the way of me and her will face my wrath"_

 _"Have you ever wondered why she hasn't chose you? You've been in front of her, her whole life and she still doesn't want you or she would have been with you by now"_

 _"She's just confused and blinded by all these stupid teenage boys that only want her for sex. If you stupid little boys stay out of my way, she would have been mine by now"_

 _Matt chuckled before smirking himself. "No, she just realizes that you aren't anyone special. She doesn't want you and never will. How does that feel, Damon? The woman you've loved_ _your_ _life doesn't feel an ounce of love besides friendship for you. I'd be pissed too because she is_ _quite_ _a catch and she's mine. Get over it"_

 _The smile slid right off of Damon's face and Matt's smirk widened further before Damon slammed him on the concrete,_ _groaning_ _as his head smacked the pavement. Damon stood over him and grabbed the collar of his shirt, raising him closer to his face._

 _"If you know what's good for you, you'll leave her alone. I'll only say it once more. Elena. Gilbert. Is. Mine. Go ahead and_ _tell_ _of your little friends for me too" He smirked and leaned even closer, his_ _mouth_ _pressed into a thin line. "And, if you don't break up with Elena this second, I will take those very_ _naked_ _pictures of you and distribute them to everyone in your school and ruin your life"_

"Yep. Everything worked out perfectly" Damon said, popping the 'p'. Stefan chuckled and came closer.

"You never did answer my question. How _did_ you get those pictures of Matt?" He asked as Damon looked to the floor, wiggling his eyebrows.

"That is for me to know and you to dot dot dot" Stefan rolled his eyes at the normal _Damon_ response. "I feel sorry for Elea that she has to put up with you for the rest of her life. Are you sure you didn't threaten her like her old boyfriend's?"

"Ha ha, Stefan" Damon called as Stefan turned his back, alking to the door. "It's time for you to go out. Hurry up and try to make yourself decent"

Damon smirked at Stefan's back. "When I not decent, Stefan? Or, scratch that, when I am I not _hot_? Elena's lucky to be marrying all _this_ " He said and waved over his body and Stefan shook his head at the action before turning and walking down the hall as Damon trailed behind him, a huge smile on his face.

* * *

The brunette exhaled, nervous, looking in the mirror. She licked her lips, taking the clear gloss from them as well and she scowled at the taste in her mouth. She glanced over her body in the white wedding dress, hugging every curve.

The lace dress covered her arms to her wrists, in a beautiful cotton material. It was made of soft, satiny fabric, long and tight. The creamy color of the cotton dress slipped onto her shoulders perfectly, peppering her body with soft, sensual kisses. Like a lover, it seduced the senses and conveyed with utmost skill the art of pleasing that her fiancé mastered. The V line stopped right at the top of her breasts, trailing down to her waist that sat on her tan, olive skin, accenting her curves. The lace continued from the bones of her hips to her plump thighs, that Damon _loved,_ was hidden in the dress.

The dress stopped above the knee before it puffed out to the bottom of her legs, the long ends of the material dragging behind her when she walked and instinctively grabbed the bottom pulling it closer to her heel covered feet as she stood. She looked over her body and back up to her face. As a young girl, she had hardly bothered with make-up, her youth made her beautiful enough. She hardly ever wore it. She didn't need it. And, Damon, always hated the pounds of make-up that Caroline liked to put on her and would always scrubbed it off because it dulled her beauty, not heightened it. And, he claimed there was no foundation that matched her skin color. He begged her not to wear any type of make-up because her natural face was perfect. So, she kept it minimal for their wedding, with only three sweeps of mascara and the closest color they could find that was the perfect for her skin. It was the hairstyle all curly haired women aspire to - perfect ringlets piled on her head with a few soft spirals around her face. It would have looked great in any color, on anyone, but brown hair against her olive skin was perfection.

She imagined Damon in the room, hugging her from behind as he traced over her feminine features and saying how beautiful she was, in return, blushing from his compliment. She was surprised it took them so long to get here. Nothing was rushed... but with the way they mindlessly flirted when he came over, she was shocked it only took them up until 3 years ago to jump into a relationship. When she first started to like Damon, he was 15. His muscles grew larger which made her lick her lips the moment he turned his gaze from her. He was taller and every time he sized her up, she pouted saying she was taller than him just less than 2 years ago. And, when she would hit him to start a fight for his attention, he would throw her back against a soft object, most likely his bed, before hovering over her. She remembered begging inside her mind to kiss him but he never did. He would just smile before getting off and cuddle up with her as they watched SpongeBob.

The night Matt broke up with her, she spent the entire night in Damon's arms, crying as he kissed over her face. It was the start of their relationship before they either knew it.

 _"Damon," She cried, dabbing at her eyes with the tissue in her hand. The tears flowed_ _freely_ _and she didn't_ _even_ _attempt to wipe them away, knowing they would just fall harder if she tried to stop_ _them. She_ _didn't_ _understand_ _why this kept happening. Every boyfriend would be_ _happy_ _and everything would be fine but breakup with her now even a_ _week_ _after they got together. But, at_ _least_ _she_ _had_ _Damon to numb the pain._

 _"It's okay, 'Lena. Cry it out. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere" Damon cooed, rubbing her hair as she leaned on his chest. She tried to distract herself form the_ _growing_ _feelings she had for_ _her_ _childhood best friend by trying to move on with other guys but it never worked and they always left. The feelings she had for Damon only grew and begged to be_ _released_ _but she wouldn't let them. She couldn't ruin their friendship._

 _And, she had spent the night crying in his arms, just as she did_ _every time_ _her_ _boyfriend_ _unexpectedly left._

She was snapped out of her thoughts when the door opened and when she looked at the reflection, her father stood at the door, smiling at the sight of his daughter. She turned to him, a teary smile on her lips. Grayson came closer and cupped Elena's face.

"As much as I don't want to give my baby, away, I have to" He said, moving his hands to his side. "Don't cry, baby, not even happy tears. Not yet. Wait until your married" Elena nodded at her father and blinked away the tears. "It's time, baby. I have to give you away now and I really don't want to and keep you as my sweet 'Lena a little longer, I trust Damon and I like him. He'll take good care of you but if he doesn't-"

"Daddy, stop!" Elena teased. "Damon won't hurt me and you're not going to hurt him. I can't let you. I love him too much"

Grayson looked at her skeptically. "Alright. I'm trusting him" He said and turned, holding his arm out and Elena grabbed it, nervous.

"Don't let me fall" She begged, gripping his arms tightly.

"Never" He promised as they began walking to the wedding. Elena felt her nerves started up again, the reality that she was really about to get married made her smile but shake in nerves from all the people that would be watching. She was scared she would mess up or fall and ruin her own wedding. But, she hushed her thoughts as they came closer to the people and the music started. Everyone stood, all in white. The bridesmaids stood, all of them holding pink flowers just as Elena requested. The groomsmen all in white and black suit, their ties black, the suits a light white that could get dirty just from the thought of something getting on the material. She plastered a smile on her lips, trying to hide her nerves and fear of falling in front of her and Damon's entire family. She gripped her father's bicep tighter as they continued walking closer to her future husband.

She tilted her head up from the bottom of the isle she had been staring at to look up, only to find Damon's love-struck face staring at her in the dress. His gaze continued from her face all the way down to the end of her dress, visibly sighing at the sight. She smiled when he met her eyes his eyes so blue from the cool, bright sky as if he wanted to cry with happiness.

Their marriage had been inevitable from the time they were teens, even in their childhood. They were inseparable, always had been. Each was the center of the universe for the other. They were so relaxed in each other's company, so caring. Their love for one another radiated from them, touching the lives of everyone they knew as their parents teased them about getting married one day and they always brushed it off, both blushing. Over the years they remained devoted to one other. Through sicknesses and family arguments they supported one another. In the rough times neither strayed. Now they would walk down the aisle, confessing the love that had brewed since their younger years.

They reached Damon and she turned, kissing her father lightly on the cheek, whispering a small 'thank you' before he took his seat. She turned, looking up at Damon, and grabbed his open hand, helping her up so she wouldn't trip from her nerves. She blinked from under her long lashes at Damon, blushing at his star struck look. The pastor asked that everyone sat and her face turned hot at the attention on them. She wasn't use to it and she didn't like it. She started to breathe fast from under her breath not to alarm anyone and looked down at their feet as she felt Damon's thumb run across the top of her hand. She snapped her head back up, her mouth slightly open, her eyes wide from the comforting gesture. He continued rubbing slowly and whispered.

"It's okay. You're fine. Calm down. Everything will be fine, baby. No is judging you, I promise" He said as she nodded, thankful he understood the unwanted attention. She had always wanted a big wedding like this but she'd be lying if she said she was scared she would somehow screw it up or that someone would pick apart the way she looked like they did in high school. It had been years since and the scars were still very much open. But, Damon was slowly making her more comfortable in her skin and body with every day that passed but knew it would take time until she could fully learn to love herself once again.

Elena and Damon turned to the pastor as he began speaking.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here, in the sight of God, and in the presence of these witnesses, to join together this man and this woman, in holy matrimony; which is an honorable estate, instituted by God, and signifying unto us the mystical union which exists between Elena and Damon. It is therefore not to be entered into unadvisedly, but reverently, discreetly, and in the eyes of God. Into this holy estate these two persons come now to be joined. If any here can show just cause why they may not lawfully be joined together, let them now speak, or else hereafter forever hold their peace..." He called out to the people sitting, watching the couple before turning his gaze, looking back and forth between them.

"I require and charge you both, as you stand in the presence of God, before whom the secrets of all hearts are disclosed, that, having duly considered the holy covenant you are about to make, you do now declare before this company your pledge of faith, each to the other. Be well assured that if these solemn vows are kept inviolate, as God's Word demands, and if steadfastly you endeavor to do the will of your heavenly Father and earthly Mother, God will bless your marriage, will grant you fulfillment in it, and will establish your home in peace" The couple nodded before the pastor turned to Damon.

"Damon, will you have this woman to be your wedded wife, to live together in the holy bonds of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health; and forsaking all others, keep only unto her so long as you both shall live?"

He nodded. "I will" He said in a strong voice, making a silent promise to himself. The pastor, nodded, satisfied before turning to the still nervous Elena. She licked her lips under his gaze as he gave her a visible nod, telling it was okay. She took another deep breath and waited for him to continue talking.

"Elena, will you have this man to be your wedded husband, to live together in the holy bonds of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and forsaking all others, keep only unto him so long as you both shall live?"

She nodded. "I will" The pastor nodded before turning back to Damon.

"Repeat after me, Damon" He said before continuing. "I, Damon Salvatore, take Elena Gilbert to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I pledge my faith to her until my last breath"

He nodded and spoke. "I, Damon Salvatore, take Elena Gilbert to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I pledge my faith to her until my last breath" He nodded before tuning to Elena.

"Elena repeat after me. I, Elena Gilbert, take Damon Salvatore, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I pledge thee my faith to him until _my_ last breath"

The pastor nodded. "The rings?" Damon turned and took the rings from Stefan's hands. "Place the ring on Elena's finger" He said. Damon smiled at her as her eyes watered when he slipped the diamond ring on her finger.

"In token and pledge of our constant faith and abiding love, with this ring I thee wed, in the name of the heavenly Father and of the earthly Mother. Amen"

"Elena, place the ring on Damon's' finger" He said after a moment. Elena took the ring from Damon's hand and slipped it on his finger as they smiled at each other.

"In token and pledge of our constant faith and abiding love, with this ring I thee wed, in the name of the heavenly Father and of the earthly Mother" He finished and took the couple's left hand's together, holding them in his.

"Forasmuch as, Damon and Elena have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, and thereto have pledged their faith each to the other, and have declared the same by joining hands and by giving and receiving rings; I pronounce that they are husband and wife together, in the name of the heavenly Father, and of the earthly Mother. Those whom God hath joined together let no one put asunder. O eternal God, creator and preserver of all mankind, giver of all spiritual grace, the author of everlasting life: Send thy blessing upon this man and this woman, whom we bless in thy name; that they may surely perform and keep the vow and covenant between them made, and may ever remain in perfect love and peace together, and live according to thy holy laws. Look graciously upon them, that they may love, honour, and cherish each other, and so live together in faithfulness and patience, in wisdom and true godliness, that their home may be a haven of blessings and a place of peace. Our Father-Mother Who art above and within: Hallowed be Thy Name in twofold Trinity. In Wisdom, Love and Equity Thy Kingdom shall come to all. Thy will be done, As in Heaven so in Earth. Give us day by day to partake of Thy Holy Bread, and the fruit of the living Vine. As Thou dost forgive us our trespasses, so may we forgive others who trespass against us. Shew upon us Thy goodness, that to others we may shew the same. And in the hour of temptation, deliver us from evil. Amen" Damon and Elena heard their families taking hundreds of pictures, hearing the distinct click of their cameras.

"You may now say your vows, Damon..." The pastor said, turning to the raven-haired man. Damon nodded before clutching Elena's hands tighter, staring at her worth his bright blue eyes.

"Elena... we've known each other since we were children and my parents couldn't have made a better decision than the one they made to move next door to you. Meeting you, even at such a young age, took my breath away and I thought you were so beautiful. I love your independence, your stubbornness, your bright smile, your dimples, your hair, with s _o_ many more I could name. I even loved your anger. It was scary at times but I found it so adorable" He said, making the brunette blush bright red and smile. "I fell in love with you, and some may call me cheesy, but, it was love at first sight for me. Even thought you were sitting in the grass and plucking it form the ground and kicking your soccer ball around, you were so beautiful to me, even at 7. We hit it off immediately and I was so happy that I had met you. Besides, Stefan, I didn't really have friends, I just didn't like a lot of kids. It was weird at first to have a friend, and that you were a girl, but I'm so grateful that I met you and we moved in next door. Some may call it the perfect love story or fate but I just call it true love. I know that I don't really have much to say, you know I'm not good with words, but I will try my hardest for you. Elena Gilbert, I have loved you from the moment I've met you, even if it started with friendship. I will spend the rest of my life tell you how beautiful you are, even when we get old, and I'll spend every breathing moment of mine spoiling you, giving you anything your heart desires, making you happy in any way I can, taking every moody moment with stride, and kissing you tears away when you're sad, even over the most trivial of things. I love you and I will spend the rest of my life loving you, even through the bumps, until I take my last breath" He said, tears in his eyes, not feeling like it was enough. He looked back up to Elena's and noticed tears in her own eyes, her lip slightly quivering.

Elena let a tear fall and quickly wiped it away before Damon could, causing more tears to fall, and not to hurt her makeup. She blinked them back and took a deep breath.

"It is your turn, Elena. Say your vows" The pastor said to her and she nodded.

"Damon..." She started. "I know you may be a little upset but those vows were amazing. I know you've never been good with words but just telling me you love me is enough, so don't feel bad about them" She said, making him smile after she sensed his discomfort with his words. She continued. "I can't pinpoint the exact moment where I knew I was in love with you, as much as I wish I could, but it came in different ways, in different forms. It was in jealousy, anger and happiness. I felt many things. Especially when girls wanted your attention, this anger that made my blood boil started inside of me and it only grew with every time a girl tried to date you. I didn't know why I felt that and I brushed it off as I didn't want someone to take away my best friend. Then, I would get angry for no reason at you. I would just hit you or yell at you because I wanted you to pay attention to me and I didn't know why I did that either. I once again just brushed it off as wanting to have my best friend notice me. But, when we would sit on the couch or on our beds and just watch TV and be calm and laugh is what made me feel the most. Just being together and enjoying life, especially when we would go outside and play in the trees, is what made me fall and accept that I really had feelings for you. I always felt this little feeling when I looked at you, something that wasn't normal but I had never had a crush or been in love so I didn't know what it as. And, that little voice inside my head told me that I might like you and the thought made my heart race. And, I was like 'No. That's not possible' and I started freaking out before I finally sat down with myself and found out that I really did like you, if not love you. I started to notice things I didn't before and I found myself staring at you constantly but I always hurried and turned away before you could catch me..." Damon laughed and gave her a crooked smile as she continued.

"I tried to make those feelings go away but they never worked and I'm glad they didn't fade away... because we wouldn't be here today and this is the happiest I've ever been in in my life. And, I thank God but sometimes no one in particular that I have you because for a while I didn't think I deserved you. I just didn't think my beauty matched to you. But, I'm grateful that we're here today... I love you Damon Salvatore and as much as I wish I could tell you how long I have loved you, I can't. But, I can tell you that I've felt things for you for years and I was so confused and scared as to what those things were. But, now I understand. They started as small, innocent lovely emotions before turning into heart racing, palm sweaty emotions then it jumped to lust and attraction before it stopped. And, all I felt was an overwhelming sense of love and joy inside of my heart thinking about you and I dreamed inside of my head of going over to your house and just kissing you senseless. I had never felt something so strong in my life. And, I finally decided to let those emotions in and accept them with open arms and that was one of the best decisions I've ever made. I'm glad I decided to stop running and finally face these feelings..." She said, smiling brightly, showing her pearly whites to everyone.

"I don't have an amazing figure or a flat stomach. I'm fa from being considered a model or a gorgeous woman but, I'm me. I eat food. And, I have curves. I have some fat. I have scare but I have history. Some people love me, some like me and some people hate me. I have done good. And, I have done bad. I go to bed without makeup and sometimes i don't do my hair because I'm lazy and sometimes it looks ugly. I'm randome and crazy. I don't pretend to be someone I'm not. That's not me. I am who I am, and you love me for who I am. I won't change, I can't. And, to say I love you is like saying the sun is yellow. I feel something more for you than love. Something unexplainable. And, I don't want to try and figure it out. All I know is, I'm happy... I still think that this is a dream and that I'll wake up one day and you'll be gone, all of this was just inside my head but I finally see that this is really happening and I couldn't be more thankful. I will take care of you, calm your anger, keep you happy, give you anything _you_ desire. I promise to never give up on you even through the 'bumps' and that I'll continue to work for our marriage and in return you do the same for me. I love you"

Damon's eyes trickled with tear and he let a few fall, never wiping them away, as the pastor spoke once again.

"May, Father God and Mother Goddess, bless you, preserve you, and keep you; May the Lord graciously with his favour look upon you, and so fill you with all spiritual benediction and love that you may so live together in this life that in the realm to come you may together have life everlasting. Amen. May peace be forever with you. You may now kiss the bride" He finished, closing his bible, smiling.

Damon and Elena smiled at each other as Elena blushed before they leaned in. Slowly, inexorably, he presses his lips to Elena's. It's soft and gentle and chaste and maybe there's no fireworks or sparks, but it's better than that – it's a wave of warmth that fills her up, spilling out from her heart and the warmth of Damon's lips on her and rushing to every corner of her body: the cracks in between her toes, the crooks of her elbows, the tips of her ears. Every inch of her is saturated with love. It was sweet, a kiss full of promise. And, they only pulled back once they heard their family's cheering and clapping. They pulled away, Elena's cheeks turning scarlet as Damon's lips curved into a smirk at his now _wife's_ blush before taking her hand and walking down the aisle as the children came behind them and started picking up the flowers they had thrown and tossing them back into the air.

The couple turned back and smiled back at the kid's laughter and smiled before they stopped at the end and kissed once again before went separate ways into rooms, changing for the reception.

Elena walked through the door, smiling so much that her cheeks hurt. She heard the door open and sighed, ready to tell Damon to leave because it wasn't the wedding night yet, when she saw a head of blonde hair followed by a brunette.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" She asked, pulling her thigh high dress from the tiny closet and laying it on the bed.

"We figured you may need some help with getting the dress off, since you can't reach the zip on the back" Caroline commented, coming to the back of Elena's dress and unzipping it.

"And, we were going to ask you if you wanted your hair different for the reception. You know that your family and The Salvatore's will be taking a million pictures, especially Lily" Bonnie said, playfully rolling her eyes.

"If they didn't already" Caroline added on, stepping away from Elena. Elena smiled, remembering all the clicks she had heard on their phones and cameras. They couldn't miss one moment. It was too precious. She wiggled her hips, letting the tight dress fall off of her body and onto the floor.

"Wow, Elena. I know Damon can't wait until your wedding night. You look _good._ Like, if I was a lesbian I would be all over you. Your body has definitely grown, but not in a bad way. You have more curves. I wish I had them. I mean I do but not as good as you" Caroline babbled on as the two-brunette's stared at her, signalling she had gone on too long talking. Caroline blushed and covered her mouth with her hand, embarrassed.

"I did it again, didn't I?" She asked as the other wo women nodded. Sorry, I hadn't realized that I did. At least, I'm getting a _little_ better. Stefan is teaching me to not talk _so_ much, even though he doesn't mind, but he knows that I want to stop and-" She paused when they continued staring at her. "Sorry" She said sheepishly, closing her mouth before she could ramble on again.

"I _would_ like some help with my hair. I like the curls it's in and I don't want to mess it up" Elena said, slipping her light brown dress that hugged her curves. She pulled her hair to the side so Caroline could once again zip up her dress and whispered a thank you when she was done.

"So, what exactly do you want?" Bonnie asked, coming closer to the brunette's hair.

"I want it in a ponytail but I want the curls to stay in for as long as they can but I don't a bunch of hairspray, either to make it stiff and rough. I don't like how it feels and Damon would have a fit if my hair felt like that. He loves running his hands through my hair" Elena smiled, facing the mirror as the two girls came up behind her.

"So, what we'll do is put it in a ponytail but with a smaller rubber band so it's not too tight on your hair or scalp so the curls with stay in longer. We'll just put a one or two sprays of hair spray in but from far away so it won't make your hair stiff but enough to keep the curls in. Then, just your fingers through the ponytail to make the curls bouncy, don't use a brush or comb because it will brush out the curls" Caroline said, already gathering Elena's hair in her hands, a rubber band between her teeth. Once she had Elena's hair up towards the top of her head, she nodded her head over to the can of hairspray on the desk. Bonnie grabbed it and held it up, waiting for when Caroline put the rubber band in. Elena felt the spray from the can seconds later and shivered involuntarily from the coolness. They pulled away done and Elena slightly tilted her head in the mirror and smiled at the ponytail before running her fingers through it lightly.

"Thank you, girls" Elena said and hugged them before smiling brightly. "I have a new husband waiting for me and my reception is going to be awesome" She gloated as they all walked out of the room. They continued down to the back of the building, the sun setting in the distance and went into the huge room, filled with everyone from the wedding. Elena smiled and bit her lip, her cheeks turning red when she saw Damon talking with his mother across the room at the table they were supposed to sit at. He changed out of his white suit and back into his regular attire that she adored. He wore his leather jacket, covering his upper body, the zip undone and she didn't doubt a bit that he had a John Varvatos shirt underneath. A pair of blue jeans sat low on his hips, just enough that it wasn't too bad for the people at the wedding but enough to make her mouth water with lust. And, his feet were covered with his brown boots. People shuffled all around, sitting and talking. Multiple people coming up to her when she walked in as Caroline and Bonnie went to their boyfriends.

"Congratulations, Elena" Joe said, coming up to her, a huge smile on her red lips. Elena smiled and hugged her as much as she could with her round stomach that carried two life's inside.

"Thank you so much, Joe" Elena smiled and pulled back. "I can't wait to meet the little ones. I promise I will be the best god mother I can be. And, I'll even try to stop when Damon fills their heads with crazy ideas. I become scared at the thought of Damon teaching our little on in the future his smirk and ways to get out of punishment" Elena sighed, lightly running her hands over Joe's pregnant belly. Joe smiled at Elena.

"God help us all when Damon gets his own children. They'll be running around annoying everyone because 'it's funny' and then when they get in trouble they smirk and talk their way out of it or run to him for help. I already know I'm going to regret having Damon as their godfather, Alaric will too" Joe laughed before spotting Alaric. "I'm going to go now and see my husband. You should go do the same. I know he's anxious looking for you" Joe tilted her head at Damon who continued talking with his mother but once in a while looked around the room to find Elena. He hadn't seen her yet.

"Alright. I'll go see him. Love you, Joe"

"Love you too, Elena"

Elena smiled before walking over to her new husband and mother in law, waving at people in her family and her friends. She wanted to go over and talk with them but she wanted to see Damon first. She smiled further when she finally got over to him and slammed into his back, burying her face into his leather jacket, inhaling his scent. He smiled and turned as she let go. He had the sudden urge to throw her legs around his waist and hold her like he always did but knew she would be embarrassed since all of their friends and families were there. So, instead, he wrapped an arm around her neck and pulled her into his chest, kissing the top of her head. Damon's mother smiled at the sight and came closer to the Elena.

"I'm so happy for you two" Lily cooed, cupping Elena's cheeks, smiling at the girl she always knew would be her daughter in law. "I knew this would happen. I called it when you two were kids. I said that this would happen and no one listened. Everyone said I was just being crazy or the hopeless romantic that I am but look what happened" She smirked, like Damon, down at Elena, her blue eyes sparkling. "But, I am so happy for you two. You deserve happiness. I wish you all only the best" She said, smiling before kissing Elena's forehead and hugging her son before walking away. Elena smiled, shoving her face into Damon's upper chest, closing her eyes.

"Are you comfortable?" He asked. She could hear the teasing tone in his voice and nodded. "Well, you do know that everyone is waiting for us to dance and give speeches and everything. So, you'll just have to wait to cuddle until we get home, which I have a surprise for you too" He purred, making her eyes snap open. She looked up at him extendedly, waiting for him to tell her what it was but he just shook his head before grabbing her hand and pulling her to behind their table. She blushed once more when everyone in the room got quiet and all attention was back on them. Damon stood, a smirk on his face before he started speaking.

"So, me and Elena were planning to just have the reception without speeches but we changed our minds at the last minute. Plus, I want to hear why you love us so much" He spoke, sweetly before pointing at Stefan at one of the tables.

"You're first little brother" Stefan sighed, a smiling at Damon before rolling his eyes and getting up. He came over to the behind the table as Caroline followed, sitting in a seat next to Elena.

"I hate you, Damon" Stefan whispered, shooting him a glare before Damon sat next to Elena, putting his arm around her shoulder. Stefan visibly swallowed before pulling out a piece of paper, reading from it.

"So," He started. "I've known Elena since we were kids. Me, Damon and her were next door neighbours and we all hit it off pretty quickly, becoming fast friends. We played in each other's backyards, ate at each other's houses and even had sleepovers even though our houses we're right next door and we all went to school together but we _had_ to stay with each other more than half of the time..." Damon and Elena shared a smile at Stefan's words and he rubbed her thigh in a comforting manner. "As time passed, it continued to be like this until we were teenagers. Our parents suddenly wanted to separate us. We couldn't have sleepovers anymore, we couldn't go anywhere too long without them or telling them where we were going, even though it was already like that but we thought since we were getting older we would have more freedom. Funny thing is, we did just not with each other. While Damon was with Elena on her front porch and they were obviously flirting but when someone would comment on it, they would deny it, even though it was obvious. I asked our mother why we couldn't hang out as we used to and she said because we were growing and because Elena was the only girl and we were boys. We were only 12 at the time so I didn't understand. I left it alone. And, once again years passed, and I finally understood after we learned about sex everything that made sense. I watched them flirt, argue, make up and even kiss each other on the cheek and I always knew that they would get married. The only thing question was _when..._ " A fi of laughter went across the room at Stefan as he continued.

"Damon and Elena are the true reflection of love... real love. They are the fairy tale, happy ending, prince charming and snow white love. They've been bonded every since we moved in next door, a bond that me and her could never imagine to have nor have we wanted. They stuck together and defended each other. When kids would say shame Elena on how she looked, which they shouldn't have done because it was wrong and there's nothing wrong with the way Elena looks, Damon defended her and even went so far as to beat someone up for her. He jumped on them without noticed, which I gladly helped in because no picked on our best friend like that. And, when they said that Damon was "weird" as they would say, which isn't true, Elena stood up for him to everyone. They haven't needed anyone but themselves, each other. It's always been that way. And, I'm just thankful that I got to watch and learn... and even see what true love is. Every relationship is different but I want mine to be as beautiful and imperfect as Damon and Elena's is" He said and turned to the couple.

"You two deserve all the happiness and love in the world. I love you guys and I wish you two the best marriage a person could have" He said, smiling before Damon stood up and bear hugged Stefan. Elena stood up and waited for them to pull apart before hugging Stefan as well.

"Thank you, Stefan" She whispered, unshed tears in her eyes. He nodded in her shoulder and they pulled away. Damon and Elena sat back down, smiling brightly before she waved Caroline over to speak next.

"Come on, Care. I know you're _dying_ to say something" Elena commented as the blonde came over, smiling happily before starting to speak right off the bat to herself.

"We'll be here for hours" Damon spoke from under his breath. Elena giggled before slapping his chest playfully.

"Oh, shut up" She said as Caroline began to speak.

"I've known Elena since middle school and I've known Damon just as long, and ever since we've met, they've been glued to the hip. Damon couldn't go anywhere without Elena and Elena couldn't go anywhere without Damon. I always envied their relationship, even when they were friends, trying to deny the attraction between them, even if it was oh so clear to everyone else, including their families. Some days i just wanted to bang their heads together so they would hurry up and get the message that every already knew and we were just waiting on them to finally realize it. Just as Stefan, from the moment i met Damon and elena, I knew that they were meant for each other. It wasn't just the way they spoke about and to one another but their actions. They could flirt without realizing it and told each they loved them so to say no one say this coming would be a lie..." Caroline gushed before turning to the couple as Stefan did. "I don't have much to say, surprisingly, because I rehearsed this a million times in my head but I decided to just go with the flow. I'm happy that you two have always had each other and you deserve the best marriage you could possibly get. I wish you two the best. I love you guys" Caroline said, taking a turn to hug each one of them before sitting down.

Damon and Elena both looked at their parents, silently asking them if they wanted to come up but both sets of parents shook their heads no. Both Damon and Elena knew how they felt about their marriage, they didn't need to say it in front of everyone. Damon smirked and rubbed his hand together before standing up.

"My turn," He chirped, happily. Elena blushed, slightly curling down in her seat, ready for the things he would spill out to all of their families to get a kick out of her reaction.

"So, my _wife_ here, is nervous..." He said, smirking at her blush and playful glare. "Don't worry, baby, I won't be spilling our scandalous secrets. But, I'd be lying if i said I wasn't going to tell a little bit about you..." He trailed off, smirking, before it turned into a smile and he came over to her chair, whispering in her ear. "I'm just kidding, baby. I would never do that" He said and kissed her cheek before returning to his spot in front of the audience.

"No. I'm doing that. I won't expose _anything_ about Elena. But, I will give my thoughts on our brewing 'attraction' as people would say, over the years. When me and my family moved in next door to The Gilbert's, I was nervous because I thought I wouldn't be able to make friends. The only real friend i had at the time was Stefan. I just didn't get along with any of the others kids and some of them I just didn't like. They were annoying. But, the moment I spotted little Elena, I begged my parents to go talk to the neighbours. I felt so excited and honestly, I'm surprised I remember the feeling because it was so long ago. Both my parents laughed when I pointed to Elena through the window and they agreed to go meet our new neighbours. I had never felt more nervous or out of place before in my life. I was scared of what she would think of me and I may have grabbed Stefan's hand a little bit too hard when we were walking over..." Damon trailed off as Stefan flipped him off from the memory.

"My hand still hurts to this day" He responded.

"Boo hoo, Stefan" Damon said, playfully rolling his eyes. "Where was I? Oh, yes, we had finally reached the Gilbert's house and my parents had walked up to the deck, knocking on the door. I remember that I was so nervous that I was shaking as I came closer to Elena. Stefan was actually the one to talk to her first and that did _not_ sit well with me. I was so jealous. The jealousy is what actually caused me to run over there and finally have the guts to talk to her. Even at 7 years old she made me nervous and jealous. She has had complete control over me since that day. I walked up to her and said, 'Hey, baby. You're mine now'…" He said smirking as Elena covered her face with her hands. She was thankful Damon hasn't had time to drink yet or this would be worse.

Damon chuckled after a moment. "No, I'm just kidding. I definitely did _not_ say that, as much as I wish I would have. I actually came over there and whispered out a little, 'hi' and embarrassed myself. Plus, she probably would have slapped me if I said that. She was _very_ independent until the age of 16. Then, all she wanted was my attention in a very _friend_ way. From there it was just holding her at night while these stupid airhead jocks tossed her away, which I gladly took from them. And, we finally decided to date was 3 years ago and it was the best decision we've ever made. Some people may think we are going to fats because we're young but when you know it's love, you don't want to wait. And, I don't regret anything that has happened" He said before he turned to Elena. "I love you, Elena Gilbert, or _Salvatore_ it is now. And, I will spend the rest of my life loving you and even our children, if we decide to have them"

A chorus of 'awes' went through the room before Damon leaned down and kissed Elena lightly on her lips, keeping it PG rated for their families and sat back down. People started chattering around the room and Damon was ready to dance with her when she suddenly broke him from his thoughts.

"Damon, I wanna say something..." She said in a sad voice.

"Then, say something, baby. I promise, no one is going to judge you. Everyone is here to _support_ us, not judge. They're here for our wedding and they will love anything you say..."

"I know, but I'm still scared" Elena mumbled, laying her face on his leather jacket.

"Do you want me to stand with you, while you talk? I know you want too. You have to face those fears sometimes, Elena. Remember, this isn't a speaking even with random people. These are the people we've grown up with, that _you've_ grown up with. I know you're scared, baby, but don't let that fear make you cower away from talking at our wedding. You'll regret this if you don't"

Elena licked her lips and nodded her head.

"Okay..." Elena started. "You're right. I should do this..." She said before she grabbed Damon's hand with her shaking one. "Would you stand up there with me?"

Damon nodded, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb once more. "Of course, baby. Come on" He said getting up from the chair and holding out his hand to her. She gladly took it before stepping up next to him and clearing her throat as everyone turned their attention back on her. She took a deep breath as her family and friends opened their mouths in shock that she was about to speak, all knowing her fear of being the centre of attention.

"Hello," Elena started, taking another breath before continuing. "I don't usually do this... I don't like talking in front of a lot of people, I never have, not even when I would present a project in school. I hated standing in front of the classroom and speaking as everyone watched me. So, please be patient with me..." She said, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear as Damon came up beside her and rubbed his fingers up and down her arm to soothe her nerves. She smiled at him before turning back to the people watching.

"When I first met Damon... we were just kids, but you all knew that already" She laughed before swallowing. "The Salvatore brothers were a huge whirlwind of emotions and temper tantrums mixed with cute faces. I had been nervous as well but I never once stopped to think about what I felt in that moment, like Damon did. I guess that I just didn't notice it because I was too young. All i new was that I was happy" She said, smiling at the brothers.

"I never really had _boy_ friends or any friends at all. I just liked to stay to myself because I serious attitude growing up. Everyone just annoyed me, boys and girls. So, when they came over I was surprised but happy. Because as much as people in general got on my nerves, I was happy to have friends, even if they were boys. They picked up my soccer ball and started kicking it around and I joined in after a minute, my shock finally dying down, and we laughed together as our parents came back outside, already good friends. All three of us went on like that for years, in school kids would sometimes look at us like we were the holy trinity and praise us for always being together and sticking by each other" She said, giggling.

"It continued like that for years. We would hang out, our parents would talk downstairs as we watched movie or played games in my room or Jeremy's room. I tried to get Jeremy to play with us often but he like to be by himself a lot, still to this day he does. The only time he really started to be real friends with us is when we were teenagers and he was around the same age. Plus, he had his own friends from school like me, Stefan and Damon, so it was fine. As long as he was happy. But, he eventually came around" Elena said, glancing over at her little brother who just smiled in return.

"And, then, came the dreaded time when we all became 13. I can't even begin to tell you how mad we all were. When I turned 13 right, after Damon and Stefan, my parents all but built an electric fence around me, even from Damon and Stefan. I was so angry. I didn't understand why they were doing this and when I tried to call Lily and Giuseppe, they always told me to ask my parents first, which I never did before. I'm not trying to bash any of them but I just wanted to say how we all felt at that moment. Damon and Stefan were all but pissed and so was I. I demanded to know why they had separated us, besides we could only hang out if we were at their house or my house to where they could 'keep an eye' an us. The only time we could really be by ourselves was during school. And, it caused a lot of arguments between everybody but we got used to it but it didn't start to make sense until I learned about sex and so did they..." She said, laughing through her words, a blush creeping on her face.

"And, I was so embarrassed. For the way I acted and... because of the reason why they did this. It finally all made sense. I was the only girl..." She said, blushing further and covering her face with one of her hands. Damon chuckled beside her and sat down, knowing she was finally comfortable with talking in front of every one.

"So, all three of us finally put it all together and felt completely stupid..." She said, biting down on her bottom lip. "After that little _bump,_ things kind of eased up because we knew why they were doing it. And, we were just happy that we saw each other and our parents were trying to _completely_ separate us. The only difference between when we were kids is that, they checked on us more and we couldn't go anywhere long without telling them or coming back in check in. It frustrated me at time because they all made me feel like a cheap hoe. I wasn't just going to do things with Damon and Stefan just because we teenagers that had hormones. I would never do that, especially at that age. Granted, we all had hormones but I was definitely _not_ going to do anything with them at 13, plus at the time, I didn't like them. We were still friends before me or Damon started to feel an attraction. At least on my side., I hadn't felt it yet. And, they said they trusted us but they just wanted to make sure. And, I understand now but at the time it didn't help. I was so angry that my parents and my best friend's parents were thinking I was going to do something with them. I got over it and just said whatever. Then, when we started high school, it was so amazing. And, fun. Many people don't like it but I enjoyed It. The only thing i didn't like was getting up early to _go,_ it wasn't school itself. As expected, Damon and Stefan hated it but started to ease up on it. Stefan got on the football team and Damon was just doing his own thing. He became more of a loner, besides with me and Stefan. He said, "These stupid teenagers get on my nerves" and I just had to laugh. From there, that was when I started to feel love and attraction for Damon... but, I was so scared that I would ruin our friendship if I told him that I liked him and I knew both of our parents would flip and I was scared that would keep us further apart because they knew I liked him. So, I kept my mouth shut and tried to date other boys to get over what I thought was a "crush" at the time..." She said taking another breath.

"Needless to say, it didn't work. If anything, it grew trying to push it down and away. And, it only scared me further. But, one night while I was upset and I was... crying in Damon's arm because one of the guys I actually took a small interest in, basically threw me away, those emotions came back. They became so overwhelming and I just decided to give in and I told Damon about my feelings, fearful he might turn me away after... but to my surprise, he actually liked me back and I wanted to cry from happiness. He told me that he has liked me for a long time and I felt so guilty for pushing my emotions away and making him sit on the side lines while I tried to move on. But, he forgave me, he even though he said there was nothing to forgive and I was just scared and that was normal. That was the start of our relationship that night and I have never made a better decision then the one where I took a chance on my feelings" She finished, licking her lips.

"And, before I stop rambling on... I just want to thank everyone for coming here tonight to watch and experience me and Damon's marriage. It means a lot to me and him. I want everyone to have tonight, not just us and right after we dance, the best part of the reception will begin..."

* * *

 **AN:** I hope you all enjoyed part 1 of Delena's wedding. Part 2 _shouldn't_ be too long but it will have the rest of the reception, Delena's first dance as husband and wife, talks with parents and the wedding night. So, forgive me if the second part takes a minute. It took me _forever_ to write this. I hope you enjoyed. I put my own twist on the wedding. My pastor was old school. LOL.

If you want to see Elena's dress search on google: **Mermaid Dresses Wedding** and the first and second dress that pop up, are Elena's. I hope I did job on describing it.

What did you all think?


	2. Chapter 2

_Welcome back everyone! Ugh, I know. This should have been out a while ago but I've been so caught up with my other stories but this one is now done. Yay! I love adding to my list of_ _completed_ _stories (even if they are ones or two shots) and I have many more planned!_

 _I want to thank my beta,_ _go check out her_ _Delena_ _stories:_ _Salvatoreboys4ever_

 _Do me a_ _favor and go check her out and her new story called "Captive of Her Beauty"_ _Enjoy! :_ _)_

* * *

The soft music hummed in their ears as they danced lightly. Elena placed her head on Damon's shoulder, closing her eyes, smiling. She could feel tears building behind her eyelids from the happiness she was experiencing and she kept them closed to keep the tears from falling and ruining her makeup. Damon's hands rested on her lower back, pressing his face into the side of her face, his eyes closed, smiling.

When Elena flowed in dance it was as if it were the only way her body truly knew how to speak. Verbally she was guarded, physically she would shrink and fade into the background no matter where she was after years of torment walking the halls of high school. But, that didn't matter at the moment. Dancing with her husband, her sensuality burst through into the most vibrant picture of a beautiful soul. She was never scared to dance with him. It was in his arms that she felt the safest. And, it was his arms that she fell in love in. Staring up at his beautiful blue eyes and seeing his big, stupid dopey smile, or smirk was all she needed to see every day for the rest of their lives.

"I love you" Damon whispered, kissing her cheek, his arms tightening around her waist. Elena smiled, her cheeks growing red. She licked her lips, pressing her cheek closer to his skin.

"I love you more" She whispered, tightening her arms around his neck. He shook his head, his raven hair tickling her skin.

"That's impossible"

She playfully rolled her eyes even though he couldn't see her. There was no winning with him. He once argued with her for an hour straight about how much he loved her and how he loved her more than she loved him. That was just a headache thinking about. But, she wouldn't take it back for the world.

"Are you okay with all this? Is it everything you wanted? Because if It's not I'll make sure we redo everything until it's perfect"

She giggled into his shoulder. "No. Everything _is_ perfect, Damon. It's even better than I imagined. I know this is about us but I love that everyone else is enjoying this as well. I want everyone to have fun at our wedding" Damon shook his head playfully at her.

"Always thinking of someone else. Typical Elena. You couldn't even be selfish at your own wedding. I mean, I'm happy that everyone is enjoying our wedding as well but it is about us... about _you._ No one would be mad if you wanted all the attention on you and if they didn't like that, tough for them"

Elena smiled further. "I honestly just can't wait until we get done dancing. As much as I love this, I know that both me and you will love the other half of the reception more. Especially since I got Bourbon for you and Stefan because God knows you two can't live without it. And, I made sure that Caroline got cake pops and Bourbon balls. I love those so much. I can't believe _you_ have never had Bourbon balls" Elena teased as Damon's hands slid up and down her back, warming her skin through her dress.

"I would rather have _actual_ Bourbon thank you very much" Damon responded, causing Elena to laugh.

"Oh, I know. You don't have to tell me" she replied, moaning in pleasure at Damon's hands slightly massaging her back through her dress.

"I don't want to stop dancing with you" Damon purred, his eyes closed. "I know we've been doing in for a while but I don't want to stop"

"I don't either but think about it this way..." Elena teased, leaning close to his ear. "The faster the reception is over, the faster we can get to our wedding night" She finished, quickly kissing his cheek before pulling back to see his reaction. His eyes widened as her words sunk in and she slid her hands over his shirt covered chest. He suddenly snatched her hands in his and pulled her closer to him, their faces only inches apart.

"Don't tease me like that" he purred, letting her hands go. They walked off of the dancefloor and back to the table they sat at and found Caroline and Stefan sitting on the left of them. Caroline smirked at the couple.

"Save your sex eyes for later at your wedding night" she spoke, sipping on a champagne glass. Elena blushed bright red and Damon only smirked at the sight. "I mean, I bet anyone in this room that really knows you two, knew what was being said"

Elena resisted the urge to bite the skin around her fingernails from all the attention. She instead put them in her lap as Damon's hand came around her shoulders.

"We weren't _just_ talking about that..." she mumbled, trying to deflect her friend's knowing face.

"I never said you weren't." the blonde replied, turning back to the front of her seat.

The lights suddenly dimmed in the room and she smiled, turning to Damon. She grabbed his hand excitedly and he smiled back, his baby blue eyes brighter in the darkness. The flashes of light started on the dancefloor as everyone started to dance along with the music. It was the moment she had been waiting for. For her friends and family to have fun. Of course, she knew this wedding was technically about her and Damon but she wanted _everyone_ to enjoy their wedding, not just them. She saw as Enzo and Bonnie started dancing, laughing with each other then turned to see Alaric and Joe. Joe was glowing from the pregnancy, it definitely suited her. She couldn't imagine being pregnant with twins and all the bad that came along with it. Sure, there were good sides to it but she would rather have one at a time. There was no need to rush.

She turned her head and saw Caroline and Stefan getting up to go dance as well and she just sat back in her chair, smiling at everyone having fun. The disco lights flashing on their feet was the funniest thing to her. It was just the way they moved their feet when the light flashed.

"Why don't you want to dance, baby?" Damon asked softly next to her, pulling her chair closer to his. He tucked a curl that began to fall back into her hair. He sat up in his chair and rested his hand on her back, licking his lips.

She just shrugged. "You know I don't really like dancing that much. And, I just want to watch everyone else..." she replied, her tone small. He knew it was her insecurities surfacing once again from the years of torment in high school. She wasn't "popular" as some would say but she wasn't a "loser" either. She liked to mind her own business and have fun but people always had a problem with that. Which usually, lead to him fighting that person or getting Caroline to scare the girl that put his girl down. No one would disrespect and push her down and get away with it. Not if he could help it.

He leaned in closer to her ear and kissed her cheek. "Don't let those people form high school get the best of you, sweetheart. If you cower away, they win. I don't know even know why you care what they think-"

"I don't mean to care what they think, Damon! I'm just a friendly person so when someone is mean to me, it's weird and I don't understand it because all I ever used to do was do my work and have fun. I barely ever talked to any of those people that talked about me..." she cried, her eyes glossing over with tears. Damon kissed her cheek and tried to wrap his arms around her waist to comfort her. She grabbed a tissue from the table in front of them and wiped at her eyes. She couldn't let her tears mess up her makeup. She didn't want to look like Carrie at her wedding with black mascara running down her cheeks.

She sniffled and Damon pushed his face into neck. "Please don't cry, baby. You know it tears me apart when I see you cry. _But,_ if you need too, I'll be right here. No one is going to judge you for crying. Your human, Elena and that's what we do..." he licked his lips and placed his hand on her knee, tightening his grip to let her know he was right next to her if it became too much. He didn't like seeing her cry because it was so heart wrenching. She mostly did it at night when no one else was around. Because, she felt safe to knock her walls down, even if it was just for little bit.

 _"Damon?" Elena whispered, placing her arm on his back. She bit down on her lips and scooted_ _closer_ _on the bed, pushing her face into his back, trying to wake him. He opened his eyes and heard her say his name so he flipped over to the bed, knowing what she was doing._

 _"What's_ _wrong, baby?" he asked, pulling her into his chest. She just laid her head on the pillow next to his and_ _twiddled_ _her fingers as her eyes became glossy with tears. She took a deep breath before turning her gaze to him._

 _"I'm sorry." she_ _whispered_ _ever so softly that he almost missed the sound._

 _He looked at her confused, even though she_ _was staring at the ceiling. "What for?"_

 _"For being_ _so,_ _mean today. I don't know what's wrong with me._ _I don't know why I_ _act like that all the time._ _I'm_ _sorry. You don't deserve any of it"_

 _The sadness and pain flowed through her veins and deadened her mind. It was a poison to her spirit, dulling her killing off her other emotions until it was the only one that remained._ _It was as if a black mist had settled upon her and refused to shift._ _For the world was lost to her and she knew of nothing that would bring it back into focus, anytime soon. Even Damon wouldn't be_ _able_ _to do much from all those nights she spent crying herself to sleep because she had been unhappy with_ _the_ _way she looked._

 _"Elena, it's fine. It's honestly not what you think. Maybe if we had just met then it would confuse or anger me but it doesn't. I've known you almost all of my life. I know why you do those things and I'm_ _completely_ _fine with it. Not every part of you is going to be happy and sunshine. No one is. You deal with my anger and downsides,_ _just_ _as I do yours. There's nothing wrong with being sad or crying. Okay?"_

 _She nodded as a tear slid down her cheek. "I know but... I just don't want you to get tired of me because I don't know how to handle my emotions_ _sometimes. I get_ _mad_ _for no reason and purposely pick_ _a fight_ _with you or when I want your attention, I'll act like a spoiled brat. I don't know why I do that and I don't' like it. I just wat to be normal and have normal emotions. I hardly know how to express my emotions, barely even saying them. I just don't want you to get tired of me because_ _you're_ _sick of dealing with my stupid feelings and leave me... I just want you to know that I'm sorry for everything and with the way I act. I'm sorry"_

 _Her last words caused the dam to break and all the tears she had been holding back, fell from her eyes and down her cheeks._ _The muscles of her_ _chin trembled like a small child and she took a breath as Damon gripped her arms and pulled her_ _close_ _to his face._

 _"Elena, listen to me..." he demanded, cupping her face. "I don't want to sound angry at you so take it as that way. Okay?" She nodded silently, biting her lip. "You aren't perfect... even though you want to be. But,_ _you're_ _not. And, that's okay... in_ _fact, it's better_ _than okay. I'm not perfect either nor do I want to_ _be._ _You think just because_ _I_ _don't always talk about it, it's not there." he shook his_ _head at_ _the_ _thought._

 _"I'm fearful everyday_ _that we're together that it will be our last. Not because we'll die but because I'm scared you will get tired of me over time. There's so many problems with me that I can't even BEGIN to count... but I'm okay with not being perfect. I don't want you to be perfect either. Perfect is boring and normal. I like_ _your_ _attitude, even when it's_ _inconvenient. I love the way you squint your eyes and drop open your mouth in anger when I say something stupid. Or, even when you come up to me for no reason and_ _push_ _me because you want my attention. I LOVE that. So much that you don't even understand... you can't comprehend how much I love you and love everything_ _about_ _you..." he sighed, pursing his lips before continuing. "And you may never know but I just want you to know that just because you aren't perfect, doesn't make you unworthy of love. You looked at those other girls in high school and wondered 'how could they be so perfect?' But_ _they're_ _not, Elena. Their mean and heartless. They only care about themselves and they have serious issues. And, those boys you wanted to like you because you wanted to feel pretty, are_ _losers. Where do you think they are now? All they worried about was having sex and going to parties. I_ _won't_ _even try to guess what's happened to them or the girls because I know karma will bite them in the ass one_ _day_ _for hurting you. You didn't deserve anything bad you got form them. All you wanted was to be their friend. If_ _they don't like it, fine._ _Their_ _loss..." he rolled his eyes, knowing he was getting off track._

 _"I could get angry and pissed off because of these insecurities and tell you that I'm sick of hearing about it-" Elena's lips quivered in the middle of his sentence and he knew he had said_ _the wrong_ _thing. She tried_ _it_ _turn back over and away from him but he clutched her closer to his skin_ _so,_ _she couldn't turn away. "You didn't let me finish, Elena. Listen!" she moaned at him, her eyes still dripping with tears._

 _"I was saying I COULD say_ _those things_ _and say that I never wanted to hear about them again because I'm tired of you putting yourself down... but I won't. I know these small voices in your head like to torture you and a part of you takes pleasure in hurting yourself. I don't like it but I can't do much about it because I'm not you. What I can say is that_ _I_ _will be here every step of the way as we continue to finally destroy these insecurities together. I know your scared that I'll get tired of your_ _mood_ _swings or your irrational anger and I want to say that I_ _won't'ever get tired of it but I'd_ _rather_ _show you than tell you. The saying stays true to this day. Actions speak louder than words. So, I'll I can say is that_ _I_ _love you and that I_ _will love you until my last breath and hold_ _you_ _every day_ _if I must to make_ _sure_ _these voice inside your head finally die off. I will be there for you through anything and I hope you know that. I will spend every last day of my_ _life_ _showing you the love you deserve and_ _I_ _know that doesn't mean much now but I just need you to know..." he whispered, rubbing the tear stains off her face with his thumb._

 _She nodded and sniffled. She smiled, her lips glossy with tears and cuddled as_ _close_ _as she could to him._

 _"I love you so much." she cried as he pulled the blanket up to her shoulders. He kissed her hair and laid his head on the pillow, smiling at the sweet_ _smell_ _of her shampoo._

 _"I love you more." he responded, finally drifting back off to sleep._

"I'm fine" Elena mumbled, sitting the damp tissue on the table, snapping Damon from his thoughts. She looked up to the ceiling and blew out a breath and blinked back the tears. Damon gave her a pointed look.

"Are you sure?" he questioned, leaning closer to his newlywed. She nodded, wetting her lips.

"Yeah. I'm fine... really Damon. I got emotional for a second but I'm over it now..." she murmured, staring at the people dancing in front of them. Damon just sighed. She was always too scared to cry in front of anyone but him and even then, she still guarded herself. He didn't know why and she told him it never stemmed from something in the past but because she just likes to hide her emotions. Society taught her it was weak to show them and she believed it.

He knew she was a work in progress but so was he. He trusted that they would take care of each other no matter what. He stood from his chair and held out his hand to her. She looked at his hand before looking up at him, confused.

"Let's dance." he said, pulling her from the chair, causing her to giggle like a schoolgirl. He pulled her into his chest as they danced along with everyone else.

They spent hours repeating the actions, sometimes pausing to drink Champagne and eat cake pops. People started to get tired and sat in their chairs and some left, ready to turn in for the night. Elena and Damon walked over to Stefan and Caroline that was patiently waiting for them to get done drinking Champagne. The couple walked over to them and smiled brightly.

"We're going to go, now. She's exhausted." Stefan said, holding a giggling Caroline. Clearly, she drank a little too much of the glasses.

"Alright." Damon replied, playfully rolling his eyes at the blonde. "Be safe getting home."

"We will." Stefan nodded as Caroline began to speak up.

"Elena, this wedding was soooo fun. We have to do this again..." she slurred, making the three laugh at her drunken rants. She would most likely pass out the moment she got home.

"Okay, Care. We'll do it again sometime." Elena agreed to make the blonde happy. Caroline smiled, satisfied before standing up straight looking Stefan in the eye.

"I'm tired, Stef. I want to go home. I'm _super_ tired" she complained dragging out her words in a complete Caroline fashion. Stefan shook his head, playfully rolling his eyes before nodding at her.

"Okay, okay, Caroline. We're going. Say goodbye to Damon and Elena." he said, pulling her away as she dragged her feet on the floor. She turned her head, widening her eyes to keep them open.

"Byeeee, Damon and Elenaaa!" she called before turning back as Stefan pulled her out of the building. Damon and Elena laughed at the both of them and she turned, looking around the room.

"What's wrong?" he quickly asked, fearful something was wrong with the look at her face.

She shook her head and bit her lip, shyly. "I just noticed how much this place if filled with trash. Like the glasses and we have to move the table back-" she was cut off when Damon suddenly picked her up, bridal style in his arms before she had time to blink. She blew the air out from in front of her eyes and turned to him.

"Don't worry about those things, Elena. I already have some people taking care of cleaning up. I don't want you to stress over things like this on our wedding. I know your OCD but just enjoy everything. Stop overthinking things, baby." he whispered, kissing her forehead. She opened her mouth to respond when he walked out of the same door Stefan did minutes ago, her still in his arms.

"Damon!" she called and turned her head back to the trash filled room they left. "You it annoys me when things are left dirty! Let me go back in there and at least get the champagne glasses away!" She begged, pounding her fists on his back.

"Nope!" he replied, popping the 'p' and continued walking. She growled at him, crossing her arms like a defiant child before it vanished when she saw he walked right past the car they were supposed to get into.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her arms still crossed at him.

He continued walking, staying silent. She asked again and he completely ignored her. She rolled her eyes and let him take her wherever he wanted. She closed her eyes and laid her head on his chest, his heartbeat in his chest making her smile when she pressed her ear on his shirt. After a while, he came to a stop and she opened her eyes.

She gasped at the sight and Damon sat her down. She whispered into the breeze as it blew her hair to the side, her eyelids fluttering closed as she breathes in the briny aroma. She quickly threw her shoes from her feet to touch from was below. Scrunching her toes, she feels the softness of the sand, still damp from the retreating tide of the beach. She wiggled as a shiver cascaded down her spine and causing her to smile widely. Her pink lips curved upwards. Through narrowed eyes she watches as each wave overlaps one another, sending the white bubbling crests descending, masking the shore with the transparent fading water. The beach was gentle beneath her bare feet. Tips of shells peek from holes, made by little creatures, seeking shelter in the soft sand.

The moon's rays peacefully float, resting on the warm waters that had now calmed. The bright white stars in the sky circled around the glowing sphere, turning her attention to it. The moonlight was a diffuse ocean above them, lessening the inky blackness of the night, but not so bright as to dull the stars that speckled and glittered in the heavens above. She felt Damon slid up behind her and leaned into her neck, his arms curling around her tight frame. She clasped a hand over her mouth in shock at the view, her eyes becoming glossy with tears.

"This is beautiful." she cried, her voice being muffled through her hand. She dropped her hand to her side and Damon's hand slid in between hers, intertwining their fingers. A hot tear ran down her face and she visibly sighed happily at the calm waters of the beach in front of her.

Damon kissed her cheek, staring at her. He pressed his face to the face of her head, his mouth over her ear. " _Your_ beautiful." He stated, proudly, nuzzling his face closer back into her neck.

"Why did you bring me here?" she asked, her eyebrows furrowing. She turned to him and he took a step back so she could look at him but he never removed his hand from her dress. "I mean, I love it but why?"

He let out a breath and pursed his lips at her question. "Why not?" he retorted. She bit down on the side of her lip, looking up at him with her chocolate doe eyes. "You've never been to a beach in your entire life, which I still don't understand how you haven't before, and you've always wanted too. So, why not?"

She came closer to him. "Damon, going to the beach was never a possibility for my family. As much as I wanted too, I never brought it up because it would be selfish of me to ask them to spend money to drive all the wall outside of Mystic Falls just because I wanted to see a beach. Money was tight in my house. It always has been. Even though my mom stayed home with me and Jeremy because she wanted to spend more time with us and even though my dad was the best heart surgeon around... it didn't pay as much as my parents thought it would. So, we couldn't eat too much and we had to watch how we spent our money. Everything had a consequence. Even if it would be something as simple as a field trip permission slip. I couldn't go sometimes because I didn't want to add my heartache for my parents and neither could Jeremy. But, I'm glad you stayed back with us even though I know you would have loved to be with the class at the zoo..." she teased, smiling.

"But, you never told me any of this. You never _told_ me you wanted to go to a beach late at night until a few weeks ago. You should have told me you wanted this and I would have made it happens for you..." Damon replied, rubbing his thumb over her hand.

"I know. But, I didn't want you to worry about this stupid little thing I definitely didn't want your parents to either. My happiness isn't worth my family's demise. I know that it might not have made such a huge difference like I thought it would at the time but I remember my mom sitting at the dinner table late at night while my father was working and she would be holding bills they were behind on. I couldn't do it. I stayed quiet and I finally decided to tell you because things were better and at the time, I just wanted to forget about the whole thing. There is no point in dwelling on something you can't do or have." she shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal and he sighed. Her selflessness knew no bounds. She would literally put everyone else before her, even if she wasn't happy. He was disappointed that she didn't tell him but that was just her. If she thought it was for the best or that it would help someone, she wouldn't say a thing and put _their_ needs, wants and happiness before her own. It was one of the many things he loved about her and also hated.

"Well..." he started, turning her back around to the waves crashing lightly at the beach. The water splashed onto her naked feet and she shivered from the coolness. "That's over. It's time to be selfish, Elena. Put _your_ happiness and _your_ wants first. Whatever you want." he promised, running his hands through her hair that had now been taken down. The soft curls slid through his fingers the way he always loved. He had to admit, her straight hair was amazing but the curls were the best. But, he wouldn't tell her that. She would want to curl her hair everyday just so he would be happy and he couldn't have that. She would think there was something wrong with her natural locks and there wasn't. He just loved the curls more. The way they straightened in between his fingers and bounced back into their original state, amazed him. They were so beautiful, especially with her hair color.

"I want to dance" she stated after a minute, seemingly happy with the outcome of her thoughts. She turned, pulling her hair away from his grasp and looked up at him through her dark lashes. "Right here. In the moonlight. And, I'm not letting you say no. This is what I want."

He could tell she was still nervous through her hard stare she tried to put up. She wanted it to seem like she was finally giving into what s _he_ wanted but he could still tell she was nervous that he would reject her statement... her wants.

"Okay, baby" he nodded. "if that's what you want, then you can have it. Come here."

She stepped closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into her chest. The bottom of her dress lightly blew in the wind and she rested her head on his shoulder. She didn't even attempt to try and reach his level. She was too short to lay her head on his shoulder. Half the time, he had to bend down to kiss her. She didn't like how short she was because she didn't want him to hurt himself overtime with always bending down to kiss her but he thought it was "adorable". She slid her arms around to his back and smiled into his shirt. She felt water built up behind her eyelids from the joy she was experiencing.

Damon laid his head on hers, his eyes closed as they swayed back and forth to nonexistent music. She didn't know what she was doing. She never thought she could really dance and she didn't even know why she had suggested it but she knew Damon would lead her. His hands slid up and down her spine, making her shiver from the light touches through her dress. He suddenly grabbed her frame and lifted her up, placing her feet on top of his boots. She looked at him confused but understood what he was doing. He continued ricking them slowly, her head now at the middle of his neck, her cheek pressing against the warmth of his skin and she smiled. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes, never feeling happier.

"I could do this forever." he mumbled into her hair. "And, never have another compliant."

At that, she just smiled and stayed silent, continuing to dance in the moonlight for as long as she could.

* * *

 _I hope you all enjoyed! I did writing it and once again sorry for it taking so long. I just got caught up and I started school today so I needed to_ _push_ _these last few chapters out so I can finish MYFML, LMA and BOTO. And, start on the two stories bouncing around in my head. Not that any of you care to begin with but I still said it._

 _Yeah, I took out the sex scene because I'm terrible at writing it and I wasn't even going to try. I originally planned to put one in but I changed my mind Plus I felt like I ended it on a good note and I'm happy with it._

 _Go check out_ _these_ _authors_ _for me: scareltt2112,_ _MovingOnIsNeverEasy, Mariah April May, deepwater1978,_ _VitsAsh_ _and Salvatoreboys4ever_

 _I hope you all enjoyed this and continue to_ _support_ _my other_ _Delena_ _stories and the more_ _I_ _have to come. I already have two huge ideas_ _bouncing_ _around in my head! I hope to see you all on_ _them :_ _) I love hearing feedback form everybody! Love you all!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello! :_ _)_

 _I wasn't originally going to write another chapter. It just hadn't been in my plans before but I have no problem writing it if someone wanted to see it. And, a few people asked me to write just one more._

 _But, this chapter is mostly for_ _**Mariah April May**_ _because she personally requested one more of a honeymoon and pregnancy. I hope you enjoy and everyone_ _else :_ _) I had them in the honeymoon stage and had them get a_ _house_ _on the beach pregnant_ _with an_ _argument,_ _does that count? LOL._

 _Go check out my beta though: **Salvatoreboys4ever**_

 _Tell me your thoughts_ _when_ _you're_ _done. I hope you enjoy._ _I_ _really_ _had so much fun writing this. I was smiling through most of it and picturing every detail in my head. This could be one of my favorite pieces I've done. But, anyways, on with it._

* * *

Elena's eyes fluttered open, and she scrunched up her face at the bright sunlight that shined down on her through the glass door. She yawned and turned over on the bed, blinking a few times to keep her eyes open. She stretched out her body, moaning in satisfaction when she felt her muscles warm from the action. She sat up on the bed and looked to the other side of the bed, realizing she hadn't felt Damon next to her.

It was empty. The sheets were cold. He had been gone a for a while.

She threw the blankets off of her body and smiled when the sunlight hit her legs before the white sundress she went to bed in, blocked the rays from her skin. She silently thanked her husband for getting them a house by the beach because ever since their wedding night, she couldn't stop thinking about them.

She wondered if Damon had woken up early like he sometimes did and couldn't go back to sleep. He was probably on the couch asleep with the TV on or he was cooking. It's what he always did when he couldn't sleep. And, she knew that he wouldn't wake her even though she asked him too when that happened. He said he refused to wake her for something stupid and that she deserved to sleep. He also mumbled about being adorable while she was sleeping which led into a tiny argument about how she was _not_ adorable.

She felt a slight pain in her stomach and her eyes shot down to her round belly. She smiled when she realized it was the baby kicking and she rubbed her hand over her shirt, her warm hand creeping through the material and onto her skin. The baby calmed instantly and her smile widened.

She stood and walked out of the room, making sure she watched her steps so she didn't trip and fall. She couldn't risk hurting the baby. Or, herself. Damon would _lose_ his mind. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if something happened to their precious life they created because of her clumsiness.

She reached the end of the steps and visibly sighed when doing so. She made it safely onto the floor. She took a few steps into the living room, expecting to see her sleeping husband on the couch and the TV on but she didn't see either of those. The living room was empty as though no one had ever walked in their hours before. Nothing was moved around and out of place. It was still neat and _empty._ She walked into the kitchen once again expecting to see her husband at the stove, cooking or drinking Bourbon like he did sometimes. But, once again found nothing.

She started to get worried and she rushed out of the kitchen and went straight to the front of the house and threw the open doors. She quickly searched around the beach and pushed her hair out of her face that lightly blew with the wind. She sighed in relief when she spotted Damon on the beach in his trunks, staring at the water. She tried to walk over but in reality, she was basically waddling across the sand, and her irritation began to rise further with every step she took.

She finally reached Damon a few moments later and placed her arm on his bicep.

"Damon?" She asked, furrowing her eyebrows in concern. Damon had never gone to the beach while she was asleep. Mostly because he was paranoid something would happen to her of the baby while he was away so something _had_ to be wrong.

He turned and plastered an obvious _fake_ smile, hoping his wife wouldn't notice. And, to his dismay, she did.

"Don't smile at me like everything is okay. What's wrong? You never go to the beach without me or when I'm asleep. I know you. What's wrong. Did something happen at home?" She quickly rushed out, her thoughts running a mile an hour at the thought of one of their friends of family members hurt. Did he come out here to take his mind off of what happened? Did someone die? Before he could respond, she started sending herself into a panic attack and she felt as though her throat started to close up and she started to fan herself from her body growing hot.

Damon's eyes widened at the sight and he quickly grabbed her arm and bend down to her level. She stared at him, taking small, rushed breaths to get air so she would die from lack of oxygen.

"No, Elena! Listen to me." He begged, his crystal eyes frantic to get her to listen. She _couldn't_ keep doing this. He never minded to help her but with the baby and her emotions on overdrive, it couldn't take the risk of her sending herself into a panic attack and hurting their baby because she overreacted. There was too much at stake for her to stress.

"No one's hurt. Nothing's happened. I _promise._ Everyone is okay. Calm down before you hurt yourself or the baby." He began, rubbing his hands up and down her arms. Her breaths started to even back out and she nodded at his words understanding. "See? It's okay. Nothing is wrong. We're fine."

She nodded and bit her bottom lip, still nervous about why he was out here in the first place.

"Why are you out here then? You are _never_ out here without me and the baby or when I'm asleep. So, something is wrong. Tell me!"

Damon ran a hand through his hair, getting irritated with his wife's pushing's. He knows she was concern but she just had to give him a little space. "Baby, nothing's wrong. I just came out here to get some fresh air. Nothing more."

She stepped back, angry at the response and clenched her small fists at her side. "You're _lying,_ Damon Salvatore! Do you think I'm stupid? I'm your wife. I grew up with you. I know when you're lying. You just ran a hand through your hair and licked your lips. Your nervous and your lying! What is wrong with you?"

Fires of fury and hatred smoldered in his blue narrowed eyes. His mouth opened and words pilled out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"Elena, didn't I tell you there was nothing wrong? Why can't you _ever_ listen to me?! Just leave me alone. I want some _space._ " He spat, regret instantly filling being as his wife took a step back, hurt clear as day on her face.

He took a deep breath, his blood running cold. "Elena-"

"Don't." She demanded, tears filling her chocolate eyes. They looked... _broken._ She looked him up and down, scowling as tears began to slid down her cheeks. "Fine. I'll leave you alone." She tried to imitate anger in her voice but it came out as hoarse and scratchy, like she smoked often and tore up her vocal cords. She didn't waste a second before turning around and going back to the house as Damon continuously called her name, begging her to come back.

Once she disappeared into the doors and slammed the doors closed. He clutched his head in his hands and pulled at his raven strands for exploding like that on his pregnant wife. He cursed himself out for making her cry when that was the exact _opposite_ thing he wanted to do. He wanted to _open_ to her. He shouldn't be scared to talk with his own _wife._

"You should go after her." A voice said from behind him, making him spin around at the sound. He stood confused and angry at whoever was inserting their self in his business but when his eyes landed on the frail, sad face of his elder neighbor, Mr. Jenkins, a few feet in front of him. He no longer found the courage to tell to mind his own business. He couldn't be rude to someone that didn't deserve it. He only ever lost his temper like he did on Elena every blue moon when he was worked up and sadly she got the backlash of it.

"Don't let her drown in her own thoughts. Or, be alone, Damon. She's very fragile in this time period and I know you didn't mean to hurt her but you need to find her and make up. You two need each other, I've seen you two right form that porch laughing and splashing one another with water." He mumbled, pointing to his house. "You two really love each other. You have true love... don't waste it, like I did."

Damon's eyebrows furrowed in confusion at the last part of his sentence. "What do you mean _like you did?"_

The man sighed and looked down at the sand, shaking his head, sadly. His green eyes were clouded with an emotion Damon couldn't tell. Sadness? Pain?

"Me and my wife got into an argument when we were in our forty's and she stomped out, crying, and I was too angry at the time to go after her. After an hour, when she didn't come back, I started to worry and the previous argument no longer meant anything. I just wanted to make sure she was okay and her home. When she didn't answer her phone, I became frantic and I was about to call the police but they beat me to it..." He trailed off, stopping before taking a deep breath. "It started to rain not too long after she left and the police informed me that her car skidded on the wet road and she dead when the car crashed into a tree head first." He looked up at Damon, trying to hold back tears of his own. "I lost my wife because we were arguing about how much I worked. I was neglecting her because I was at my job so much but I just wanted to make sure she was comfortable and happy. Don't let the same happen to you Damon. Whatever it is, talk to her. Don't make the same mistake I did. Live in the moment and be happy with her. You'll never know when it will be taken away from you." He explained before wordlessly turning away from the raven-haired man and going inside of his house, without waiting for a response. But, what did he say to that? What _could_ he say?

It was something you just couldn't respond too.

But, all he could do, was go inside and rectify his mistakes so they didn't turn out like Mr. Jenkins and his wife. He made a mental note to talk to him later because he was really slacking. He always enjoyed talking with the elder man and Elena simply adored him. She would be devastated if she knew what had happened to his wife. He would have to bring her over more. She loved talking with people and was just a friendly, social person so the pregnancy really took some of that away. At least she could see her favorite elder man.

But, his paranoia that something would happen to the baby and her was too great at the time but he realized she needed to breath. She would love to see him. She was pregnant... not _disabled_ as she would say. He didn't waste a second before walking across the beach and into his house, closing the door as the wind picked up behind him.

"Baby?" He called through the house. It was quiet. Too quiet. He looked in the kitchen and then the living room before heading up the stairs and freezing when he heard sniffles from their room. He mentally smacked himself and cursed under his breath before pushing the door open. She sat on the edge of the bed on her side, sitting up as much as she could with her round stomach, her hands covering her face that was no doubt red and wet from tears. He closed the door subconsciously, even though no one else would be able to hear or walk in on them arguing. It was a habit for all those times they went to each other's house. He silently walked over to the bed and kneeled down to her level. He grabbed her hands in his and she momentarily pulled her hands from her face to smack his, giving him a glimpse of her face. Her eyes were red and puffy, her chocolate brown eyes full of pain and tear stains were everywhere on her cheeks and some had spots through them where she had wiped at.

"Leave me alone." She demanded, pressing her hands back against her face, hiding from him. Damon sighed before standing up and sitting next to her on the bed. His arm curled around her waist and pulled her head into his chest. She accepted the gesture and cried harder once her head hit his warm chest. He rested his head on top of hers, lightly, and knew this wouldn't be easy to fix. She was emotional. He should have had a better handle on his emotions that to explode on her. She was just being herself. Always caring.

"Baby," He started, knowing she loved hearing him call her pet names, especially when it was clam and they cuddled. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to lash out at you. You didn't deserve it. I'm sorry. I shouldn't be _adding_ to your stress, with the baby at all. Please forgive me? I'm sorry." He repeated, kissing the top of her head. Her heard her sniffle and move until she had slightly pulled away, staring at him.

Now, that he had a closer view, his guilt only heightened when he saw her beautiful feminine feature water down, _literally._ If possible, the tears that spilled form her eyes marked everywhere on her face. He guessed that she had laid down while she was crying from the tear stains beside her eyes. Her eyes were puffy and he noted that she had to be rubbing her eyes with her fingers from the way they were swelled up. Her lips were glossy from the water and a few pieces of hair stuck to her face. But, she was still _breathtaking._

He was surprised she had let him see her cry at all. Ever since the pregnancy, she liked to hide while she cried complaining that she made an "ugly crying face" which was not true. But, she never listened and instead went into their bathroom and locked the door so he couldn't get in. Of course, she always let him comfort her after she was done, which he was thankful for.

She licked her lips and took a breath to stop the free-falling water down her cheeks.

"Why can't you trust me?" She asked, sobbing through the question. "If there was something bothering you, why couldn't you just _tell_ me? We're married, Damon. We took vows. Does that not mean anything to you? Are you only married to me because of that stupid promise? Because if you are-"

He swiftly cut her off, his blood boiling once more. He made sure to keep his voice stern but not angry so she wouldn't get upset once more. "Elena, I didn't marry you because I was sticking with the promise. I married you because I _love_ you. Not because of the promise. I would have married you regardless if we had made it or not..."

He paused before continuing. "I know that it was unusual for me to go out on the beach without, _especially_ when you were sleeping because I'm paranoid something will happen to you or the little one. But, I was nervous and I just needed some fresh air because my thoughts were driving me crazy."

"What were you thinking about so much?" Elena asked, her tears finally stopping and she repositioned herself back on the bed to where she wasn't basically hanging off.

Damon ran a hand through his hair, his heart hammering. He didn't know if he could do this... _tell_ her. She would take it the wrong way. He couldn't hurt her feelings but it needed to be said.

"I was thinking about the pregnancy..." He murmured, rubbing his hands together in a way of comfort to soothe his restless emotions and thoughts. He watched Elena open her mouth, ready to response but he held a hand up, stopping her mind breath. She closed her mouth and let him resume talking. "And, how scared and nervous I am."

He hoped she would leave it alone after that but it was no surprise when she didn't.

"Why are you scared and nervous? Why couldn't you talk to me? I'm your wife."

Damon sighed and looked to the floor. "I didn't say anything because it's stupid and i wasn't going to stress you out over this just because of my fears. I know I can talk to you, I just didn't want you to take it the wrong way."

Elena took a deep breath. "Well, what are you scared about? Just tell me."

"I'm scared about being a father." He mumbled, trying to keep a steady voice. He didn't hear a sound come from Elena so he turned his head to find her staring at him.

"That's it?" She asked in disbelief. "You thought _that_ would stress me out?"

He nodded. "I just didn't want you to take it the wrong way and think that I wanted to leave because I was scared of when the baby comes."

Elena shook her head and came closer to him. She placed one of her hands on his neck, making him turn to her. "I know that I overreact because of the pregnancy and I do it a lot. But, don't hide things from me just because you're scared of my reaction. I don't want to be so sensitive. You know I hate being overemotional, even though at times I can't help it... but you also know that I can pick up the slightest change in you and that I always worry about you. Just talk to me... why are you scared about being a father?"

Damon looked down and once again ran his fingers through his hair. A sign that he was nervous. He looked back at her, gulping.

"That I'll mess up." He stated, his voice cracking halfway through his sentence. "That I'll fail my son or daughter and in return fail you. I'm scared about how I'll react to things, even if there small. I'm scared that I'll push them too much or they'll lash out or try to hurt their selves because they feel trapped or alone... but, most of all, I'm scared that I'll hurt them physically."

Elena's eyebrows shot up and her mouth hung open. What did he mean by that? Why would be go so deep in his mind that he would even have these kinds of scenarios.

Why was he having such dark thoughts?

"What do you mean 'hurt them physically'?"

He huffed, annoyed with her response. "That I will hit them Elena! That I'll lose my temper on them and hit them, okay?" He spat, practically jumping up from the bed. "Just like I did with you today. I'm scared that we might get into an argument and I'll end up hurting them. My temper is too bad. I remember when me and Stefan were kids and every time we would fight, we would hit each other and I don't play hit. I mean we were literally trying to hurt each other. And, I like to hit walls and smash things when I'm upset. I don't want to end up hurting my child. Okay? Is that what you want to hear?"

Elena stood up from the bed and crossed her arms.

"You think that you'll lose your temper on our child and you'll end up hitting them?"

He nodded silently. Elena sighed before coming closer to him. She stopped a few inches away and didn't bother to try and hug him with her stomach. She wouldn't be able to get far anyways.

She shook her head, replaying his words inside. He stared at her confused at the action. She looked back up at him and shook her head again. "I don't think that's going to happen. Honestly. Because even with your temper, you're still a sweetheart. Yes, sometimes, you get mad over stupid things and your temper makes you hit things but out of all the times we argued and you got angry, you've never once put your hands on _me._ Even when you hit other things, you've never once put your hands on _me._ That says something. Just because you and Stefan have purposely hurt each other, that doesn't mean you're going to hurt our child because your angry. Plus, in my opinion, I think when the baby gets here, you'll really soften up a lot. I don't think you'll have the backbone to say 'no' to them let alone put your hands on them."

Damon's lips slightly curved up into a smile, knowing that she was right and the last little bit of his fears became silent when she put her hand on his cheek.

"I don't think you should be worried. You won't hurt our baby. I know you won't. Not with the way you've obsessing about his or hers safety, along with mine." She grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers. "Don't stress about this. I _know_ you won't our baby. You already care too much and you love him or her and you haven't even met them yet. You won't let yourself hurt him or her... _But_ , if you ever come close to that point, I will be right next to you, helping. Even if you don't trust yourself, I do."

She wordlessly pulled his hand and pulled her fingers out of his grasp. She laid his hand on her stomach, placing both of hers on top of his. At first, he couldn't feel anything, just the material of her flowing white dress under his touch. It was almost as if you couldn't tell there was a baby in there, besides her growing belly. But, after a minute, he slid his other hand on the opposite side and she moved it to a certain spot and told him to wait.

Then, under his right hand, he felt a small movement, like a kick. Elena took a sharp breath at the action before she smiled and looked down at their hands.

He felt the little sparks of static dancing over around his heart at the motion of the baby kicking, knowing it's father was there. He felt his love and heart grow for both his baby and wife as if he was falling for both of them all over again. Every time he touched them, he fell harder. Every time the feeling gets deeper, more complete, more bewitching. There isn't a thing he wouldn't do to keep them safe. The more love he gave, the more he has bursting inside of him. The more love he shared with and for them the more it multiplied. He never wanted to rid this feeling from his body. He wanted it to stay forever.

But, the baby stopped kicking and it went silent again. He pulled his hands off of her stomach and continued to stare, amazed at what he just felt.

He heard her giggle and her hands slid around his throat, turning his attention to her eyes.

"See? You would never hurt that. I know you wouldn't." She smiled before pouting her lips at him. He chuckled and bent down, kissing her lips as much as he could with her stomach between them. He pulled back after a moment and squinted his eyes.

"I need to tell you something and you're probably going to lose your mind but realize that I did it for a good reason..." He said, holding his hands up in surrender before he even started. She looked at him suspiciously and crossed her arms.

"What?" She asked, an eyebrow raised. He silently cursed himself for bringing this up at the moment but she needed to know.

He scratched the back of his neck nervously, debating on whether or not he should quickly make up a lie as her face turned angrier by the second.

"You remember all those boyfriends you had before we got together?"

She nodded and took a step closer, her hands now resting on her waist, her jaw clenched and he admit to admit, his wife was scaring the hell out of him.

"And, how they all just suddenly broke up with you?"

She nodded, squinting her eyes. "What did you do, Damon Salvatore?" She demanded, taking another step closer to him as he took one back in return.

"That was kind of my... fault" He quickly rushed out.

"What the hell do you mean it was your fault?!"

"I threatened them that if they didn't leave you alone, that I would make their lives a living hell. I would hire a private investigator to find dirt on them so I could have you to myself." He mumbled.

Elena's mouth dropped open and she turned around and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door shut. He stared at the wood, confused as to why she didn't explode like he thought she would. He walked over to the door and pressed his ear against it, expecting to hear her smashing something and screaming but all he heard was sniffles and rugged breaths. The sound sent him into a panic and he knocked on the door.

"Elena, what's wrong?" He grabbed the knob and tried to open the door and he growled when it was locked. She was doing it again. "If you're mad at me, then be mad at me. If you want to cry, then don't close me out. Remember, were married. Tell me what's wrong."

He heard her take a deep breath before she spoke. "I don't want to talk to you right now. Just leave me alone."

He got as close to the door as he could. "If you don't open this door in the next few second, I'm going to break it down to get to you. I'm not going to let you do this anymore. I'm counting... 3... 2-"

The door swung open and she stood in the doorway, her eyes red, a scowl on her face. "I gave you your space, now let me have mine."

He ignored her and walked inside. "If your mad at me then say that so we can talk about it."

"I'm not mad at you, I'm sad and hurt." She spoke, going over to the opposite side of the room and sat on the toilet, tucking her ear behind her ears. She didn't resume crying like she thought she would. She just sat there, a soaked tissue in her hand.

He walked over and stood in front of her. "Why are you hurt?"

She sat up, looking at him, her back pressed again the toilet. "Damon, you have no idea what that did to me. Yes, every time that happened, I cried in your arms but you didn't hear the thoughts swirling around in my head. The ones that said this kept happening because I wasn't good enough or that I wasn't pretty enough or that something was wrong with me! You have no idea what that did to me mentally." She spat, her eyes tearing up again. Damon sighed and bent down, laying his hands on her legs.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I never even though what this was dong to you. I was just worried about selfishness. Please forgive me. I'm sorry."

He hoped she would forgive him. The thought of what this was doing to her never crossed his mind. He never even thought about to ask her. He mentally smacked himself for not checking on how all of this made her feel. He was being stupid. He shouldn't have done it in the first place.

She smiled slightly. "It's okay. I just didn't think you would be the one behind everything or I was just blind." She laughed, throwing the tissue away. He took his hands off of her and stood up when she followed his actions. She wiped her tear stains away and took a breath. She walked over to the sink and looked at him through the mirror. A lightbulb went off in her head and she smiled, turning back around, facing him.

"I want to go swim. Right now!" She yelled excitedly. She grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the bathroom and on to the beach. She walked to the water before noticing their neighbor, Mr. Jenkins, outside.

"Hi, Mr. Jenkins!" She yelled, waving her hand at him. He smiled before waving back. She turned back to the water and took a few steps in, shivering at the coolness, despite the hot sun shining down on it.

"I want to go and see Mr. Jenkins later. I miss talking to him."

"Okay, baby. Whatever you want." He replied as she pulled him with her and looked up at him through her dark lashes, smiling.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He responded, running his hands through her hair as she looked down at the water, and was barely able to grab a handful of water. She picked it up and threw it in the air like a child, giggling like a school girl. Damon shook his head at her and some of the water landed on him, damping his raven hair. He stopped smiling at the cold water on his hair and Elena just pointed at him laughing, covering her mouth. And, he couldn't help but smile back at her before splashing water on her dress. She stopped laughing and gasped.

"I am _so_ going to get you back."

He smirked at her before stepping further into the water. "Come and do it then."

* * *

 _I hope you all enjoyed! I had so much fun writing this. Tell me your final thoughts below, LOL._

 _And, do me a favor. Check out these authors:_ _**scarlett2112**_ _,_ _**Mariah April May**_ _,_ _**Salvatoreboys4ever**_ _,_ _**VitsAsh**_ _,_ _**MovingOnIsNeverEasy**_ _and_ _**deepwater1978**_

 _Bye everyone! Love you_ _all :_ _) If you enjoyed this short little story then go look at my other pieces of work. Hope to see you all there. :)_


End file.
